1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording method and communication method and an image recording apparatus and communication apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique for recording an image signal together with information for the time when the image signal is recorded is conventionally known.
However, the conventional method has problems, in that it is impossible to record information indicating the place where an image signal is recorded, and it is impossible to read the location where the image signal is recorded (such as latitude, longitude, altitude, et.).
Moreover, there is no method fully suitable for dealing with a case in which GPS information cannot be obtained when capturing location information using the method referred to as the GPS method of computing a position by a satellite; therefore, in such a case, recorded image information may not be effectively used.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the above-described problems. It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and an apparatus making it possible to obtain location information effectively. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a method and an apparatus making it possible to obtain effective substitute information when location information cannot be obtained.
For the above objects, preferred embodiments of the present invention disclose an image recording method for recording location information together with image information, in which the step of deciding whether the location information can be obtained, and a method for recording substitute information together with the image when it is not decided that the location information can be obtained, are disclosed.
In the above method, the substitute information is the location information input immediately before or after, or manually input information. Moreover, when the location information cannot be obtained, that fact is communicated to the user so as to decrease the burden on the user and record an image together with image location information.
Moreover, it is still another object of the present invention to provide a digital camera having a novel function.
Furthermore, it is still another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method making it possible to quickly access a network in accordance with a recorded image.
Furthermore, it is still another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method making it possible to quickly access a network in accordance with the purpose of a recorded image.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become more apparent from the accompanying embodiments and description of drawings.